Persona: keajaiban Quanta
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Setsuna terjebak di masa lalu setelah memakai GN teleport dari Gundam 00Qannya. namun tak disangka kembalinya di ke masa lalu itu membuahkan hasil yang tak dia.mengerti, apa yang terjadi?.CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Persona: ke Ajaiban Quanta**

**Sumary**: kejadian Minato melawan Nyx dan yukari sangat sedih karena satu lagi orang yang dicintainya akan pergi untuk selamanya, apakah benar Minato memakai Great Seal dan meninggalkan semua temannya?

**Pairing**:Minato x Yukari

**Disclaimer**:shin megami tensei: persona 3 fes milik Atlus, Gundam 00 milik SunRise (bukan Rise yang di persona 4) dan cerita ini aku buat tanpa sengaja

**Warning**: OOC, gaje dan kebanyakan POV

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: ini dimana? <strong>

**-Yukari pov-**

Apa kita menang dan menghentikan 'the Fall' atau ini baru awalnya, aku melihat 'The Fall' sudah kalah dengan badan membungkuk ke depan, aku harap ini berakhir tapi ternyata salah. 'The Fall' atau yang kami sebut Nyx, tubuhnya melayang terangkat keatas dan dia mulai berbicara pada kami semua.

**'SEANDAINYA SEMUA MANUSIA MEMILIKI SEMANGAT HIDUP SEPERTI KALIAN,'**

**'PASTI AKU TIDAK AKAN DATANG,'**

**'TAPI SAYANG SUDAH TERLAMBAT,'**

**'SEMUA MANUSIA LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI DARIPADA HIDUP,'**

**'KARENA MEREKA BERPUTUS ASA MENJALANI HIDUP INI,'**

**'JADI JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU JIKA AKU DATANG MENGABULKAN PERMOHONAN MEREKA YANG BERPUTUS ASA DAN MENGINGINKAN KEMATIAN,'**

**'SEANDAINYA KALIAN MEMPUNYAI 'THE REBIRTH' MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MENGHILANG DI DUNIA INI, 'THE SAVIOR' '**

Akihiko:"'The REBIRTH'?,apa maksudnya?"

Perkataan Nyx membuat kami bingung, tiba-tiba saja bulan yang ada diatas Nyx telpecah dan terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping, menyisakan sesuatu didalamnya yang bulat dan bertopeng berwarna merah besah yang sangat mengerikan. Kemudian punggung Nyx menembakan cahaya putih tepat pada lubang di benda besar itu, seperti Nyx berhubungan dengan benda merah itu.

Junpei:"benda apa itu?"

Aigis:"i-itu adalah wujud asli Nyx"

Jawaban Aigis memecah kebingungan kami dengan pertanyaan lain yaitu jika itu Nyx lalu apa yang selama ini kami hadapi, apakah itu Cuma tubuh palsunya saja. Tiba-tiba bola merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah getaran yang sangat besar pada kami. Kemudian kami bisa mendengar jeritan ketakutan orang-orang yang seharunya tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dark hour, padahal seharusnya mereka berubah menjadi peti mati berdiri apakah ini ulah Nyx?.

Kubuyarkan bingunganku karena aku sedang mencoba berdiri degan sekuat tenaga tapi, Nyx melancarkan getaran untuk kedua kalinya. Aku dan kawan-kawanku sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri, Aigis mencoba mengaktifkan 'orgia mode' untuk berdiri tapi gagal, tiba-tiba satu-persatu kami terjatuh berlutut karena tidak bisa mencoba untuk berdiri dan Minato,MINATO dia pingsan dan beberapa detik kemudian dia bangun dan berdiri dengan tatapan kosong terbang menuju tempat Nyx yang sebenarnya berada, aku berteriak sekuat tenaga namun dia tidak mendengar, aku berdiri sekuat tenaga untuk menyusulnya tapi sia-sia.

Saat aku melihat keatas dimana dia terbang, dia sudah dekat dengan Nyx dan masuk ke lubang besar itu. Sekarang aku khawatir sesuatu hal yang bodoh pasti ia lakukan untuk kami, terjadi. Yang tertinggal hanya aku dan teman-temanku yang berdoa agar sesuatu menyelamatkannya kembali dengan selamat tanpa harus kehilangannya untuk menang kali ini.

**-Yukari pov ends-**

**-Setsuna pov-**

tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari sesuatu yang memanggilku,"ini dimana?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku ingat bahwa aku masih berhadapan dengan Trail blazer. Lalu aku mencari Trailblazer dengan gundam yang aku kendarai yaitu gundam 00qan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Ketika aku melihat disekitar aku berada dibumi. Tunggu di bumi?, lalu kenapa bumi ini mempunyai langit berwarna hijau, apa yang terjadi?.

Kemudian aku meihat sekitar lagi dan melihat kelangit, sesuatu yang besar berbentuk bola dan berwarna merah mengluarkan getarannya berluang-ulang , tapi aku tidak merasakan getarannya."apa itu Trailblazer?",pikirku pada diriku. tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mendekati benda itu dengan cepat untuk masuk kedalamnya.

**-Setsuna pov end-**

**-Yukari pov-**

Tiba-tiba suara Mitsuru membuatku kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya di tempat Nyx berada.

Mitsuru:"apa itu?"

Junpei:"apa benda itu 'shadow'?"

Ken:"tidak mungkin, tidak ada shadow yang berbentuk seperti robot begitu"

Robot?, apa yang mereka lihat. kemudian saat aku lihat keatas, aku kaget "makhluk apa itu, apa itu musuh?"tanyaku kepada mereka. semua diam saja dan masih melihat makhluk besi biru dengan perisai besar dikirinya dan pedang kristal hijau panjang masuk dengan cepat menuju Nyx. Oh tuhan, kumohon semoga makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang engkau datangkan untuk kami dan menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai.

**-yukari pov end-**

**-Setsuna pov-**

Aku sudah masuk kedalam bola besar itu dan tempat ini sangat gelap. Ini aneh sekali, tapi aku tak peduli karena misiku adalah menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Setibanya aku di pusat bola ini, aku melihat seorang remaja berumuran 17 tahun sedang berhadapan dengan benda bulat bercahaya yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang mematikan baginya.

Tapi ini aneh sekali, dia terkena dan jatuh tapi dia masih tetap bertarung dengan makhluk yang kuanggap inti trailblazer. lalu aku memegang anak itu dengan tangan gundam 00qan dan memasukannya kedalam kockpitku. Dia sangat terkejut dengan benda yang memegangi tubuhnya, dia mencoba melawan dan pada saat itu aku mengatakan,"tenganglah, aku disini untuk menolongmu", supaya dia tenang. Akhirnya dia tenang dan aku masukan dia kedalam kockpitku. Saat aku masukan dia dalam tubuh gundam00qan, aku betanya padanya siapa dirinya, kenapa dia berada disini dan untuk apa dia berada disini.

Setelah dia menjawab pertanyaanku, akupun terkejut tenyata benda yang aku masuki adalah sebuah monster yang akan mengakhiri dunia ini. Akhirnya aku bertarung dengan monster itu yang di sebut olehnya Nyx. Aku tak tahu nama macam apa itu tapi aku tak peduli. Makhluk itu terus menyerang dengan cahaya yang dapat merusak gundam00qan tapi aku terus menahannya dengan perisai GN bit. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang dari kepalaku. Ini adalah suara teman-temanku yang berjuang bersamaku selama ini dan juga orang yang pernah aku lawan.

Tiera:"Setsuna, kau harus menolong para manusia yang ada dibumi"

Allelujah:"jangan lah menyerah"

Lyle:"kau tidak sendirian Setsuna"

Neil:"kami selalu bersamamu"

Feldt:"Setsuna, kembalilah dengan selamat"

Marina:"kau pasti bisa Setsuna, aku percaya itu"

Graham:"hey pilot gundam,kau adalah rivalku, jadi jika kau mati aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

Semua(AEU,HRL,Union,CB):"KAMI TITIPKAN DUNIA INI PADAMU..."

Aku terkejut karena Neil, orang yang mati karena terlambat kuselamatkan bisa kudengar suaranya sekali lagi. Kemudian kulihat sesuatu yang seperti sebuah kartu dipegang anak itu mulai bercahaya. Aku menanyakan kenapa kartu itu bercahaya dan dia menjawab,"karena kartu ini menyimpan kekuatan dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi". Aku terkejut sekali lagi, apa dia mendengar suara orang-orang yang menitipkan dunia ini padaku. Lalu dia memberikan kartu itu padaku dan tanpa basa-basi aku pun langsung memasukan kartu itu pada slot card yang ada di gundam 00qan.

Setelah itu aku aktifkan 'innovator mode' dan 'trans-am' juga kemudian mengaktifkan 'Quantum system'. Sinar trans-am dari gundam 00qan tertutupi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari 'quantum system' yang aku aktifkan. Aku bilang kepada pemuda berambut biru emo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Minato Arisato itu untuk pegangan erat. Sinar Quantum benar-benar mengalahkan sinar dari makhluk bernama Nyx dan mengalahkannya tanpa mengambil nyawa sekalipun. Setelah itu cahaya dari tubuh gundam 00qan berhenti dan daerah itu mulai bergetar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku pun mengerahkan gundam 00qan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Setelah kami berputar-putar, kami tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Akhirnya ku kerahkan GN teleport untuk keluar walaupun energi gundam 00qan sedikit. Setelah teleport terbentuk kamipun memasukinya dan segera menuju keluar.

**-Setsuna pov end-**

**-Yukari pov-**

Sudah lima menit Minato masuk ke dalam Nyx, apa dia gagal?. Oh tuhan kumohon jangan kau ambil orang yang kucintai. Tiba-tiba Nyx mulai bergetar."apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanyaku tapi mereka hanya diam dan terus melihat Nyx yang terus bergetar. Serpihan bulan yang terpecah itu kemudian berusaha menyatu kembali dan ada sebuah cahaya yang datang dibelakang kami.

Tanah yang kami pijak bergetar seperti sesuatu yang besar mendarat dengan keras. kami telah melihat kebelakang dan terkejut dengan apa yang kami lihat. Setelah itu kami bisa bangun karena kami sudah berada di tempat lain yaitu di belakang sekolah. Apakah ini sudah berakhir, apakah besok memory ingatan kami akan hilang, lalu benda apa dihadapan kami yang seperti robot besar.

Tiba-tiba perutnya terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang yang salah satunya kami kenal, yaitu leader kami sekaligus orang yang kumiliki satu-satunya, Minato. aku menitihkan air mata juga Aigis. Tunggu, Aigis bisa menangis. Lupakan, sekarang pandanganku tertuju padanya dan segera ingin memeluknya tapi Aigis telah mendahuluiku. Aku kecewa karena bukan aku yang memeluknya untuk pertama kali, kemudian aku menundukan kepala kekecewaan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tapak kaki, ya tapak kaki dari arah tempatnya Minato berada dan sepertinya menuju ke arahku. Apa mungkin, kemudian aku mendengar suara Minato yang dekat 5 cm dariku, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berada dihadapanku."yukari, aku pulang"kata suara itu yang sangat mirip seperti suara Minato dan suara itu memang benar-benar suara Minato. Kemudian dia memelukku dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehangatannya. aku pun memeluknya dengan wajah sedikit memerah dengan mengatakan"selamat datang kembali, Minato-kun".

Dan moment itu adalah moment yang sangat terindah bagiku, karena bisa bertemu dia aku ingat bahwa ini malam hari juga semua teman-temanku ada di sana jadi akupun melepas pelukanku dari Minato. Aku bertanya padanya,"bagaimana kau bisa kembali dengan selamat Minato-kun dan apakah Nyx sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya?". Minato menjawab,"aku kembali dengan selamat berkat laki-laki itu",menunjuk laki-laki berpakaian serba biru yang berbicara dengan Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihio-senpai,kemudian Minato melanjutkan perkataannya,"dan Nyx, dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya tanpa harus mengorbankan diriku karena berkat laki-laki itu juga".

Aku mulai bertanya siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu dan benda apa yang ditumpangi Minato bersama dengan laki-laki itu. lupakan yang penting aku bisa melihat orang yang telah megisi hatiku kembali bersamaku dan sayang, ketika kami tidur pasti ingatan kami mengenai 'shadow', 'tartarus', 'Nyx' dan 'persona' akan menghilang juga ingatan saat kami pernah bersama. Tiba-tiba laki-laki misteius itu mendekat dan meberikan sesuatu kepada Minato, seperti sebuah kartu Tarot.

**-yukari pov end-**

**-Setsuna pov-**

Aku mengembalikan sebuah kartu yang diberikan Minato padaku untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kemudian dia menanyakan namaku dan benda yang kukendarai. aku menjawab,"namaku Setsuna dan benda ini adalah kendaraanku yang bernama gundam 00Qan"sambil kutunjuk gundamku . aku sadar bahwa gundamku ditatap dengan heran oleh mereka semua, lalu aku bertanya,"kenapa kalian melihat gundamku dengan tatapan heran?". Tentu saja mereka heran, kan gundam ini tidak ada di tahun 2010, jadi aku sedikit bertanya pada mereka. Bagaimana jawaban mereka yang dapat melihat teknologi masa depan untuk pertama kalinya.

Junpei:"jadi nama benda ini gundam, wah keren sekali"

Ken:"besar sekali, aku tidak pernah melihat benda yang bisa digerakan oleh manusia, bahkan sepertinya benda ini memiliki teknologi yang belum ada di tahun ini"

Akihiko:"sepertinya sangat kuat sekali"

Aigis:"bahkan lebih canggih dari diriku yang di buat khusus untuk melenyapkan shadow"*pudung di pojok*

Mitsuru:"kau benar Aigis, sepertinya Kirijo group tidak dapat membuat benda seperti ini"*ikut-ikutan Aigis pudung di pojok*

Koromaru:"BARK BARK"*mengencingi Gundam 00Qan*

Aigis:"bahkan koromaru mengencinginya"

Fuuka:*tertawa*

Apa?, seekor anjing mengencingi gundam yang aku idolakan, tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku pun teriak pada anjing yang mereka panggil Koromaru itu,"WOY GUNDAMKU BUKAN DIBUAT TPA, ENAK AJA CEPAT MINGGIR". Akhirnya anjing itu bersembunyi di belakang Minato dan akupun langsung membersihkan bekas kencing anjing itu yang berada di lutut kanan gundamku dengan air yang aku temukan di dekat keran. Sepertinya anjing itu sengaja, karena aku lihat anjing itu sepertinya pintar sekali.

Setelah selesai mencuci bersih bekas kencing anjing yang bernama Koromaru, aku diajak Mitsuru untuk tinggal sementara waktu di asrama bersama mereka. Karena gundamku belum punya cukup tenaga untuk membuat portal menuju masa depan, aku langsung menyetujuinya dan memindahkan gundamku ke tempat yang tersembunyi. Kemudian ku aktifkan 'camuflase mode' agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Untungnya gundam 00Qan mempunyai penyimpanan pembangkit listrik tenaga surya, jadi saat matahari menyinari Gundamku, pasti langsung terisi dengan sendirinya dan menyimpan tenaga dari matahari ke power suplynya. Aku harap besok tidak mendung.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di depan asrama mereka. Ternyata asramanya seperti hotel saja, kalau Lyle kesini pasti dia akan banyak berkomentar. Aku pun masuk bersama mereka yang sudah terlihat lelah dan kamarku pun di tunjukan oleh gadis berambut pendek berwarna hijau lumut yang sepertinya namanya Fuuka, kalau tidak salah waktu dia memperkenalkan dirinya saat menujukan kamarku. Akhirnya aku menatap pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Shinjiro Aragaki'. Aku ingin menanyakan kepada Fuuka siapa Shinjiro Aragaki?. Saat aku melihat dia menatap nama itu, sepertinya dia sangat sedih dan aku menyimpulkann bahwa orang yang bernama Shinjiro Aragaki sudah meninggal. aku mohon permisi untuk masuk ke kamar dan dia pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Aku pun tidur lelap dan menunggu pengisian gundamku selesai.

**-setsuna pov end-**

* * *

><p>Sp-Cs: haha... ini cerita kedua saya setelah persona 3: petualangan sang kakak, tapi sayang ini bukan lanjutannya. Oh ya mengenai slot cardnya dan listrik tenaga surya di gundam 00Qan, itu memang tidak ada, jadi saya adain saja maaf ya, <strong>mohon ijin untuk minta Reivewnya ya...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ke ajaiban 00qan di persona**

**Summary: setelah team SEES(juga Setsuna) kembali ke asrama, Minato mengajak Yukari untuk melakukan suatu hal sampai-sampai kerasukan hantu dan sebagainya. lah Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**Pairing: Minato X Yukari**

**Disclaimer: persona 3 Fes milik Atlus dan gundam 00 milik SunRise(bukan Rise yang di persona 4).**

**Warning: OOC, gaje dan kebanyakan POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Moment untuk tak di lupakan<strong>

-Yukari pov-

Setelah aku masuk kekamarku sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang."siapa itu?",tanyaku. Lalu terdengar suara Minato,"ini aku Yukari, Minato". Minato, untuk apa dia kesini?, apakah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

akhirnya aku mengijinkannya masuk ke kamarku dan dia langsung duduk di kasurku. Akupun duduk disebelahnya dan bertanya,"kenapa kamu berada disini Minato-kun?". Dia menjawab,"aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dalam hatiku sebelum kita kehilangan memory tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan shadow dan juga persona. aku ingin kau tidak akan melupakan sesuatu yang akan aku berikan dan aku katakan ini padamu Yukari-chan". Kata-kata Minato membuat wajahku sedikit memerah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Minato berkata,"Yukari, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa... a-aku mencintaimu Yukari-chan".

Sudah kuduga dia mengatakannya, rasanya waktu berhenti hanya untuk kami berdua, tanpa sadar aku menatap mata kristal abu-abunya dengan pipi memerah. Dan akhirnya aku membalas perkataannya yaitu,"aku juga mencintaimu Minato-kun...". kami pun saling mendekatkan wajah sampai mulut kami saling bersentuhan dan itu merupakan moment selanjutnya yang sangat berharga bagi kami berdua. tapi sayang, saat kami bangun sebuah memori tentang awal kami bertemu sampai salinng menyatakan cinta saat ini pasti akan terhapus.

Tiba-tiba Minato tahu caranya bagaimana kami berdua tidak akan melupakan awal kami bersama. Minato berkata,"Yukari, aku tahu bagaimana cara kita agar tidak melupakan awal bersama, yaitu kita foto berdua di atap saja". Pikiran Minato membuat aku takjub agar kami tidak akan melupakan saat bersama tapi aku bertanya,"kenapa di atap?". Minato Menjawab,"karena disana kita bisa melihat cahaya bintang dari atap bukan". Sekali lagi aku takjub akan pemikirannya.

Akhirnya kami berdua berada di atap dan bersiap berfoto bersama untuk tidak melupakan moment bersama. Saat kami sudah selesai di foto, tiba-tiba ada penampakan yang tertangkap kamera berada di belakang kami, penampakan hantu tanpa kepala, KYAAAAAAA... . jadi aku tanyakan kepada Minato,"ke-kenapa di belakang kita ada penampakan". Minato menjawab,"mungkin aku salah memakai kamera". lalu melihat kamera usang yang di pakai Minato, lalu aku berkata."tentu saja kau salah memakai kamera, itukan kamera obscura, kamera untuk melawan hantu, pasti saat ini hantu yang kita foto terluka dan marah. mungkin dia mengajak teman-temannya untuk balas dendam kepada kita, KYAAAAAAA... . aku takut Minato, tolong lindungi aku dari mereka". Tanpa sadar aku memeluk badan Minato dengan ketakutan, tapi dia hanya menjawab dan tersenyum padaku sambil mengelus rambut coklat susuku dengan lembutnya,"tenang aku akan selalu menjagamu dari mereka".

Bagus, setelah shadow sekarang kami menghadapi setan yang gentayangan, KYAAAAAAAAA..., aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan makhluk yang paling aku takuti. Minato ini semua memang salahmu, jadi kau memang wajib untuk melindungiku.

Tiba-tiba Minato tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab,"HAHAHA... HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...". Aku kaget dan sedikit menjauh darinya kemudian bertanya dengan nada sedikit ketakutan,"M-Minato-kun..., ka-kau tidak apa-apakan?". Tetapi dia hanya tertawa terus seperti, kerasukan. KYAAAAAAAAA..., Minato kerasukan. Aku harus bagaimana?, Panggil Mitsuru-senpai mungkin dia bisa membantuku. kemudian aku berkata kepada Minato yang sedang kerasukan,"Mianto-kun tetap disini dan lawan makhluk aneh yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu". Tiba-tiba Minato menyeringai mesum padaku dan bertanya dengan nada mesum,"tadi kau bilag apa cantik...". Oke aku harus segera pergi dan panggil Mitsuru-senpai secepatnya.

Saat aku sampai didepan kamar Mitsuru-senpai dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa-apaan ini?, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki Minato yang kerasukan turun dari tangga dengan aura setan. kemudian dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampir menghipnotisku,"caaantik..., ayo kita maiiiiin...". aku harus ke lantai dua, minta perlindungan kepada siapa saja.

Aku telah sampai didepan kamar Akihiko-senpai tapi juga tidak ada jawaban, didepan kamar Stupei juga sama, dimana yang lain, tiba-tiba aku ingat tentang orang yang menyelamatkan Minato pulang dengan selamat, kalau tidak salah namanya Setsuna . memang akhiran namanya aneh '' tapi siapa peduli, jadi aku langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Setsuna.

-Yukari pov end-

-Setsuna pov-

Kudengar suara ketukan dan teriakan keras suara wanita yang ketakutan. Lalu aku mendengar suara Neil dikepalaku yang mengatakan,"bukalah cepat". Akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati seorang gadis yang di peluk oleh Minato di belakang sekolah tadi, ketakutan akan sesuatu tapi apa itu.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya di kamar yang aku tempati dan berhasil kutenangkan, kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri padaku. gadis yang di peluk Minato di belakang sekolah itu namanya Yukari Takeba dan dia menceritakan bahwa Minato sedang kerasukan setan.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

APA KERASUKAN SETAN!, YANG BENAR?. aji gile ternyata asrama ini angker juga. Aku pun bertanya padanya,"kenapa kamu nggak manggil yang lain tentang masalah ini?". Kemudian Yukari menjawab,"aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dan memanggil mereka, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku memanggil anda Setsuna-san untuk menghentikan setan yang bersemayam di tubuh Minato-kun, aku mohon dengan sangat". Walau pun kau memohon dengan sangat padaku, aku pun juga tidak dapat membantumu karena aku nggak tahu sama sekali mengenai dunia supernatural. seandainya aku tahu pun, aku bisa apa?.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minato dengan nada geram yang mengatakan,"dimana kau cantik..., ayo kita main bersama...". Suara yang mengerikan itu membuat Yukari bersembunyi dibelakangku, Yukari pun mengatakan,"Setsuna-san,kumohon lakukan sesuatu, jangan sampai setan itu 'grepe-grepe' tubuhku". Akupun merinding mendengar perkataan 'grepe-grepe', membayangkannya saja sudah merinding apalagi melihat yang begituan tambah merinding aku. Lalu terdengar suara Neil lagi di dalam pikiranku dan mengatakan,"Setsuna, masuk ke lemari pakaian". Lalu aku tanya,"kenapa lemari pakaian?". Neil berkata,"sudahlah nanti kau tahu sendiri, jadi cepat". Baiklah-baiklah sepertinya aku tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak hari ini. Lalu Yukari bertanya kepadaku,"Setsuna-san, kau bicara dengan siapa?". Lalu aku bilang,"lupakan, sekarang kita bersembunyi di lemari pakaian".

Yukari pun mematuhi perkataanku dan kami bersembunyi di lemari pakaian, tiba-tiba di kakiku ada sesuatu yang berbentuk balok kecil. Ketika aku lihat kebawa, ternyata ada sebuah kamera yang sudah usang dan bertuliskan 'kamera obscura'. hah kamera obscura?, kamera apa ini?. Lalu aku mengambilnya dan menunjukannya ke pada Yukari. Yukari pun kaget dan bertanya,"Setsuna-san, darimana anda mendapatkan kamera obscura?".lalu aku bertanya,"kamera obscura?, kau tahu kamera apa ini?". Lalu Yukari menjawab,"itu adalah kamera yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu atau setan yang gentayangan, biasanya hanya arwah orang yang kita sayangi yang membawakan kamera itu untuk kita. Apa Setsuna-san mempunyai teman atau kerabat yang mati?".

Bagus, pertanyaannya sukses membuat aku sedih karena teringat akan saat aku terlambat menyelamatkan seseorang dari serangan Ali-alsached. Yukari merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan terasa aura mencengkam di sekeliling kamar. Kemudian Minato masuk dengan seringai jahatnya dan mengatakan dengan nada yang hanya dapat menghipnotis Wanita saja,"Yukari-chan..., ayo kita main..., apa kamu tidak mau membuat anak bersama...". lalu Yukari sukses dibuatnya tak berdaya dan mencoba keluar. Akhirnya aku mencegahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Tapi gagal. pintu lemari berhasil terbuka dan Minato yang kerasukan pun melihat Yukari keluar dari lemari. Minato yang kerasukan itupun berkata dengan nada merayu,"disitu rupanya kau sayang..., mari kita membuat anak bersama...,". dan yukari yang dalam keadaan hipnotispun mengatakan,"baik sayang...". kemudianku arahkan kamera obscura ke arah Minato dan menekan tombol klik. Setelah itu Minato merasa kesakitan dan sadar begitu juga Yukari yang sadar dari hipnotis setan itu.

aku bertanya pada mereka,"apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?". Yukari menjawab,"aku tidak apa-apa" dan Minato bertanya,"apa yang terjadi, bukannya kita berada di atap?". Setelah itu aku ceritakan kepada mereka kejadian yang telah dialami mereka. Minato bertanya,"oh begitu, lalu bagaimana wujud makhluk itu Setsuna-san?". Kemudian aku tunjukan gambar setan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka. Yukari berkata,"benar itu setannya?". dilanjutkan oleh Minato,"tidak mungkin, itukan Mara dan Mara itu sebuah persona miliku". Aku pun mulai heran tentang 'persona' tapi itu bukanlah urusanku.

Yukari menampar Minato dengan keras dan berkata dengan nada marah,"jadi selama ini kau masih menyimpan persona yang abstrak itu, bukankah sudah ku suruh untuk membuangnya". Minato lalu berkata,"maaf Yukari, aku berjanji akan membuangnya". Yukari berkata lagi,"cepat buang sekarang kalau nggak kita putus". Minato panik dan dengan cepat dia membuang persona bernama 'mara' itu dan kembali lagi ke Yukari dengan berkata,"yukari kumohon jangan putus, personanya sudah kubuang jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. kita jangan putus ya, karena... tanpamu aku galau yukari. jadi kumohon sekali lagi jangan putus". Akhirnya mereka berdua baikan, aku sendiri malah teringat Allelujah dan Soma, apa lagi Lyle dan Anew. Aku jadi iri pada mereka yang mempunyai orang untuk di cintai sedangkan aku, haaaah... lupakan. Aku pun mulai membuka perkataan,"hey kalian, kalau pacaran jangan disini, di kuburan saja kalau pacaran. soalnya pantes". Setelah aku berkata begitu, tiba-tiba aku langsung tepar, kenapa ya?. Oh ya aku ingat kalau aku habis di keroyok karena ngucapin kata tadi ke mereka dan mereka berteriak padaku,"EMANGNYA KAMI APAAN, SETAN.", lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan aku yang tepar di lantai begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

-Setsuna pov end-(karena dia tepar*ditebas pedang Exia*)

-Minato pov-

Setelah keluar dari kamar yang di tempati Setsuna, kami berdua kembali menuju atap untuk mengingat awal kami berdua terbentuk. jadi aku mengambil kamera biasa, bukan kamera obscura lagi.

Setelah kami sampai di atap, kami melihat laki-laki berambut putih bermantel biru dan membawa katana yang bernama 'Yamato'. kemudian dia berkata ,"aku sudah menunggumu Dante, jadi disinilah kau akan mati".setelah itu dia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah kami dan dia kaget sendiri sedangkan Yukari malah blushing melihat wajahnya, disinilah aku ingin bunuh diri sepertinya. Laki-laki biru itu bertanya kepada kami,"siapa kalian dan ada urusan apa kalian di temen~ni~gru?". Temen-apa?, kemudian aku bertanya kepadanya,"kau sendiri siapa, dan apa maumu berada diatas asrama ini?". Dan dia kaget lagi kemudian berkata kepada kami,"asrama?, jadi ini bukan Temen~ni~gru?". Lalu aku menjawab,"bukan ini asrama iwatodai, tempat tinggal kami". Kemudian dia pergi tanpa berkata apapun."orang yang aneh",ucapku. kemudian Yukari mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin ku dengar,"tapi dia sangat tampan rupawan Minato-kun."

Suatu perkataanku pun meluncur karena cemburu padanya,"Yukari, lebih baik kita putus jadi maafkan aku", lalu aku berlari menuju kamar sambil dikejar Yukari yang tengah memaggil namaku tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan saat aku berada diatas kasur ku untuk tidur, aku mendengar isak tangis Yukari dan berkata padaku ,"M-Minato-kun... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja bilang begitu... jadi maafkan aku... kumohon jangan begini... kita belum sempat merasakan kebersamaan kita dan membuat kenangan terindah... jadi kumohon ayo ulang sesuatu yang kita jalin... bersama Minato-kun... kumohon kembalilah... aku tidak ingin kehilangan memory ingatan seperti ini...",nadanya meronta-ronta meminta maaf di iringi dengan suara isak tangisnya.

Kemudian aku mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Setelah aku buka pintu kamarku, aku langsung memeluknya dan berkata,"maafkan aku Yukari, ini semua salahku. seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu menangis, aku sangat cemburu saat kau menyukai laki-laki lain. jadi maafkan aku Yukari". Dan Yukari pun blushing , kemudian dia menjawab,"tidak, ini sebenarnya salahku Minato-kun". akupun menyeka air matanya yang telah membasahi pipinya yang mulus itu dengan lembutnya."sudh jangan menangis, tersenyumlah. aku janji tidak akan lagi cemburu padamu hingga membuatmu seperti ini lagi my cinderella", ucapku. akhirnya Yukari tersenyum padaku dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Kemudian aku mengajak Yukari ke atap untuk ke tiga kalinya dan berdoa kepada tuhan yang maha esa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi. Dan setibanya disana, benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa lagi jadi aku dan Yukari bersiap pada posisi kami(bukan posisi hentailoh*di bacok*). Dan saat kami berdua mulai mengambil gambar, aku dan Yukari saling tersenyum dan foto kami berdua pun jadi tanpa gangguan apapun. Setelah selesai, aku pun mengantarkan Yukari kembali ke kamarnya. Saat kami berada di depan kamar Yukari, aku mengatakan padanya dengan memegang tangannya,"Yukari, kelak setelah ingatan kita berdua kembali, maukah engkau... hidup bersamaku untuk selamanya, Yukari?". dia blushing dan mengatakan,"tentu aku bersedia Minato-kun, selamanya... untukmu, dirimu seorang".kemudian kami berdua saling berpelukan dengan hangat dan aku mengatakan,"jaga selalu hatimu Yukari". Dia juga berkata,"kau juga Minato-kun, jaga selalu hatimu". Kemudian kami masuk ke kamar masing- masing dan tidur untuk sekolah nantinya.

-Minato pov end-

* * *

><p><strong>AN(baru make pertama kali): memang aneh ada insiden hantunya dan juga ada kamera obscuranya. tapi ini yang saya pikirkan kemarin sampai hampir membuat saya galau karena 'AKU NGGAK PUNYA PACAR, HUWAAAAAA'. Tapi saya masih terus membuat cerita walau kalian para pembaca tak tahu dimana cerita saya berada. Tolong para pembaca sekalian berilah Review untuk saya dan cerita saya agar saya nggak galau-galau amat. Terima kasih sekian saya sampaikan dari pikiran saya. Terimakasih...**

**pertanyaan:**

siapa orang yang di temui oleh Minato dan YUkari di atas asrama saat menuju ke atap asrama Iwatodai untuk ke dua kalinya?

A. kira Yamato(MC Gundam SEED)

B. Setsuna (MC Gundam 00)

C. Dante(MC Devil May Cry)

D. Vergil(Saudara Dante)

E. Tsuukasa Kadoya(MC kamen rider Decade)

**A/N: saya tunggu balasannya di chapter 3 atau inbox saya...**


End file.
